User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 18
The Plan It was right around 12 AM when I got to Bullworth International Airport and then it took me ten to fifteen extra minutes to get back to the school. By then, I was really wiped out. Wiped out from exploring Cottonmouth that is. I managed to get to the Boys' Dorm without getting caught by any prefects and slip inside. I walked down the hall to my room and ran across Michael. "Oh, Clayton. Back so soon. I was gonna sell your stuff for drug money", he greeted me sarcastically. "Hey, Mike. You look like shit", I told him, while noticing his black eye. "Arn't you just an observent SOB. And you should see the other fucker", he replied. "Whoop his ass?" I asked him. "Fucking A I did", he answered. Then he said, "Alright, it looks like you need your ugly sleep so I'll see you later tonight, huh?" "Yeah, see ya later asshole", I joked. I walked to my room and then closed the door behind me. I looked at my clock and it was already 12:20 AM. I stripped down to my underwear and slipped under my sheets. For the next forty minutes, I couldn't get to sleep because I couldn't help but notice that since Greg left for Liberty City, it has been real quiet. No snoring, no breathing, nothing. I was wondering what Greg was doing right now, but then I remembered what he did to me, Michael and Charles. "You know what, I hope he doesn't return. This place seems better without him anyway", I said to myself. Finally around 1 AM, I fell asleep. 11 Hours Later; 12:00 PM I was sitting on the cough in my dorm room thinking about all that has been happening till I heard Michael come up and say, "What's up dwag?" "Not much", I told him. "How'd things been doing here, dude?" I asked him. As usual, Michael came up with a sarcastic reply. "Fantasic. We had a few strippers, you missed out on a great party". I rolled my eyes and then he said, "Well, this new kid Devin was hitting on my girl as you can see from my black eye. Also, Mr. Johnson thinks that I know something about Greg's disapperance". "Oh, I see", I said quietly. "Have you and Nicole worked things out yet?" I asked him. "Nah man, I'm giving her some space for right now. She saw the picture of Christy kissing me and has been all over me about it. But hey, if you decide to go gay, I'll go with ya", he joked. "Oh, you know it", I replied. I was getting tired of talking to him and I realized that I haven't really hung with him or Charles since we found out about Greg being a snitch, so I asked, "So you wanna hangout tonight, bro?" "Fucking A, we'll get Charles and have a great threesome", he jokingly replied. We laughed and then I asked, "How about a movie or something?" "Oh", Michael yelled in false surprise. Are you asking me....on a date?" Then he asked, "Well, how about we watch Arby 'n' the Chief: Endgame?" I agreed, so the plan was set. I just hope Charles wasn't too busy. 9 5/6 Hours Later; 9:47 PM We had a fun time watching the movie. I found it very funny that the cokehead in the film took him forever just to die. It was long and funny. Now, we were heading back to the school. We were all drunk after Michael smuggled whiskey into the theater. I'm not much of a fan for whiskey, so I was more sober than Charles and Michael. Michael was the most drunk one out of all of us. He even started staggering during the walk back to the school. Still, we were having a good time till a red PMP-600 pulled up beside us and five Preps came out of the car. One of them was Parker. Looks like he wants revenge for Michael beating him sometime ago. Things were starting to get bad as soon as it got started. I told them we didn't want any trouble, but they didn't listen. Justin insulted Charles about how he and Patrick Davidson would make a good couple. Then all of a sudden, Michael took things too far as he called the Preps faggots and spat on Tad's shoes. Then the fight started. Michael had Parker and Tad. I focused my attention on Chad and the unknown Preppy. I gave Chad an uppercut to the nose and then kicked the other Prep. Chad then tried to tackle me to the ground, but I kneed him in the face, grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him into the other Prep. "Silly faggots, dicks are for chicks", I told them. They were pretty much finished as they both hit their heads on each other. I was going to probably help Michael or Charles till some lights flashed. It was the cops. I ran away as fast as I could back to the school. When I got to the front gates, I noticed that Charles and Michael weren't behind me. "They were caught. Damn it", I said outloud. If I would have known that they were busted, I would have gone along with them. I felt pretty bad for abandoning my friends, so I took out my phone and called Derek. "Hello", he answered. "Derek, I need your help", I told him. "What is it?" he asked. "My friends were busted by the 5-0 and I need you to help me get them out", I explained. "Where are they? As in which station?" he asked. "Well, we were in Old Bullworth Vale, so I'm guessing the Vale Station if not the Main Station in Bullworth Town", I said. "Tomorrow at 7 AM, we'll get your friends out", he said. "I need them out now", I bursted out. "You know the police won't let them go till morning. Trust me. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go and get your friends", he told me. "Okay....thanks", I said. I hung up and then went to the dorm. There wasn't anything I could do not except for sleep. The Next Day; 7:00 AM Derek did pick me up at the school and we went to the police station in Old Bullworth Vale. Once we got to the station, we entered and went up to the front desk. "Yeah, you have two male teenagers that were sent here last night?" Derek asked the guy at the front desk. "They're in the back", the guy said. "Go get 'em", Derek told me. I went back there and looked for Michael and Charles. I found Charles and said, "Got fucked yet?" "You starting to act like Michael everyday", Charles said. "Who's acting?" I said to him. The one guy who watches the cells unlocked the cell door and Charles walked out. We then went to Michael's cell further back. He looked real hung-over when we got to his cell. He was laying on his stomach. "Oh no, they ass-raped him", I joked. He got up and said sarcastically while holding his head, "Don't worry sunshine, I'll still all yours to keep". "Jail time did you guys good?" I asked. "It was a fucking blast", Michael joked. "I'm sorry I abandoned you guys last night", I said nerviously. "I thought you both were right behind me". "Are we getting bailed out?" Charles asked. "Yeah, Derek is paying for your guys' bail", I told them. We left the cell block and then went to Derek's car. We got in and then he started taking us back to the school. "What did you guys do last night?" he asked us. I looked at Michael and from how he looked, he didn't want to talk about it. "It's not that important right now", I answered. He dropped us off at the front gates and then took off. Michael and Charles went to the dorm while I hung outside till class time. The Next Day; 8:21 AM I was hanging out with all my friends now at the caferteria. Michael, Charles, Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy Queen and Hailey. Michael had something on his mind and since he and Nicole were back together again, I was sure he was going to say it. "What are you thinking?" I asked him. "Well, I've been thinking and I think it's time we try and get Greg back", he told me. I just stared at him for a minute and then asked, "You sure about that?" "Yeah. I forgive him and Charles understands why he did it", he told me. "About about you, C-Money?" Charles asked. "Do you forgive him?" I stared at both of them and said, "Leave me out". "Why?" Charles asked angerly. "It doesn't matter. Just leave me out", I told him. "I was thinking that maybe you could talk to Derek to talk to Vice Principal Johnson about dropping the charges against Greg. Since Derek and Johnson are friends and that Derek could dig up some dirt on Johnson if he doesn't comply, he could help clear Greg's name", Michael said. "He already helped you two get out of jail, what makes you think he'll do another favor for us?" I asked Michael. "Just do it, will you? Greg's been gone for a few weeks now and he'll fail the year if he misses anymore days", Michael said. I thought about what Michael said, then I told him, "I'll do it, but don't expect me to do anything else if this plan fails", I told him. "I doubt it will fail, but if it does you can call me to be your special friend for one night. I'm sure Nicole won't mind", he joked. Everyone at the table laughed except for me. I didn't want to help Greg, but if it's what Michael, Charles and the others want, then I'll do it for them. Not for Greg. 8 Hours Later; 4:20 PM I drove my car to Derek's new place. He recently bought a place in one of the apartment buildings next to the plaza in Old Bullworth Vale before the weekend. I parked my car and went to the building on the corner of Corner Avenue and the plaza. I walked upstairs on the top floor where his place was suppose to be located. I knocked on his door and then it opened. "Come on in", he told me. I walked in and then he asked, "Like the place?" "It looks good. I need to sleep here sometimes", I complimented. It was a real nice apartment. It looked sorta like a penhouse, but this is Old Bullworth Vale so it is suppose to be rich-looking. Plus, Derek was rich in a way since he did become a C.I.A. agent. "So what's going on?" he asked me. I was alittle scared to ask him at first, but I finally had the guts to say it. "You remember couple days ago when you bailed out my friends?" I asked him. "Are they in jail again?" he asked irritated. "No. But Greg is in some trouble", I told him. "What happened?" he asked. "Johnson found out about Greg's pocession of marijuana and got him to snitch on us. After we found out and starting avoiding him, he quit working for Johnson, but Johnson called the cops and he left for Liberty City. My friends were talking about bringing Greg back, but they decided that you would have to help us to do it". "What dirt on you did Greg give to Johnson?" he asked. "My cigarettes and my vodka", I told him. "You have to cut down on your drug use and so does your friends", he informed me. "Can you at least help us? I promise this will be the last favor I ask of you to do for this month", I told him. He stood there and thought about it. Then he said, "I'll talk to Johnson tomorrow. I don't know what he's pulling, but it does have to end". "Thank you", I told him and then left the building. I got into my car and then texted Michael about how Derek was going to talk to Johnson tomorrow. Michael texted back, "Nice to know you told your papa on Johnson, you big snitch. LOL. Thx". I then texted him back, "U better hope he can work things out. If he can't, you know this is the only thing I'm willing to do. I won't help no longer". I put my phone back in my pocket and then drove back to the school. The Next Day; 8:00 AM I was outside Johnson's office, listening to Derek and Johnson talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying at all. While trying to listen, Hailey came by and asked, "What's going on in there?" "I do not know. It's hard to make out what they're saying", I told her. We were slient for about a few minutes till Hailey asked, "How's Jessica doing with making the decision to attend that verterian school?" "I think she's going to go with it. We talked about it over at her place on Tuesday after school and she said that she just might consider it. It'll be good for her". "How is it that she finally got a diploma and now got an invitation or whatever to a veterian school? Doesn't she need college education?" Hailey asked. "I don't know for sure. Maybe she took some college courses along with her high school courses online like a community college. I don't even know much about schooling online". After a while of talking, Derek and Johnson came out of the office. "So we have an agreement?" Derek asked. "Yeah, we have an agreement", Johnson said before he closed his door shut. Derek stared at me and said, "No more favors like that. Stay out of trouble, got it?" "I promise", I lied. He left the building while I just stood there. I pulled out my phone and then called Michael. "What the hell you want?" Michael joked as he answered my call. "The job is done", I told him. "Call Greg. It's okay for him to come back now....hopefully". I put my phone back in my pocket and then left with Hailey to the caferteria for breakfast. Category:Blog posts